Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $c = 6$ and $d = 6$. $7$ $c$ $^2 + 9$ $d$ $ + 6$
Explanation: Substitute $6$ for ${c}$ and $6$ for ${d}$ $ = 7{(6)}^2 + 9{(6)} + 6 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 7(36) + 9{(6)} + 6 $ $ = 252 + 54 + 6 $ $ = 312$